


Autumn Wind

by maraudermoeyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Freeform, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin Fluff, school age wolfstar, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudermoeyy/pseuds/maraudermoeyy
Summary: Remus and Sirius leave yet another detention session. But, the autumn afternoon seems to lighten their spirits.





	Autumn Wind

The autumn wind blew around the two young men. They had just left their thirteenth detention of the year, all of them being Sirius’ fault of course. And, as usual, Remus was brought down with him.  
It was just before dusk, Remus’ favorite time of the day. He paused, taking in the cool breeze as leave swirled around him. Sirius took another few steps before realizing that Remus had stopped.  
“Rem, what is it?” Sirius asked, peering around the air for some sort of danger. He pulled his wand out of his cloak as he studied Remus.  
“Calm down, Sirius. Nothing’s wrong.” Remus’ lips quickly curled into a smile. “I love the fall.”  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, then rolled his eyes. “You’re such a nerd.” Sirius folded his arms and leaned against the small tree beside him.  
Remus peered over at his friend and smiled. “You’ve—“ He furrowed his brow and reached out. “Got a leaf in your hair.” Remus pulled the small, crumbly leaf from Sirius’ waves and let it go into the wind. His fingers tingled in the softness, catching him off guard. “I have no idea how you keep that mane so clean and soft.”  
Sirius huffed. “Um, thanks? It is quite magnificent.” He grinned, offering Remus a wink.  
Without thinking, Remus reached out again, smoothing the tips of his fingers over Sirius jet black locks. He took a step closer, than another, before he was standing just inches from his classmate. Remus’ heart fluttered as he lifted his gaze, meeting Sirius’ gray stare. Sirius didn’t falter, didn’t step back. He allowed the proximity to shrink until Remus could practically feel the Sirius’ chest against his.  
Then, he did it. He did what he had been wanting to do for as long as he could remember. Remus pressed his lips softly against Sirius’. Remus’ fingers curled around the other boy’s hair gently pulling him closer.  
Then, they pulled away, both breathless and stunned. All Sirius could do was smirked as he peered down at the blushing young man..  
“I’ll have to remember to condition my hair every day,” he played, making Remus’ cheeks redden even more. Then, Sirius reached out his hand and smiled. “C’mon, lets get back before McGonagall can give us more detention.”  
Remus took his hand, chuckling. “Yeah, and it would be your fault again.”


End file.
